


Nothing but Death

by the_watermelon_chronicles



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hetero things sometimes maybe, POV First Person, Same town, Smol Bi, Tall Gay, Wayhaught - Freeform, ZombieAU, Zombies, similar set up, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_watermelon_chronicles/pseuds/the_watermelon_chronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Haught has barely been a Police Officer for a week when the world goes to Hell. She finds herself in a group of survivors and quickly falls for one smol Bi as they travel cross-country to safety (I'm bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the 2nd week of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I havent seen a Zombie AU for WayHaught yet so I started one :D

I was in the Purgatory Police Station when I got a call from another Station in a nearby town.

"Purgatory Police Department" I said as I answered, "Officer Nicole Haught speaking" I had started there three days earlier and seen as I was the only woman on the force in this tiny town, I was put answering the phones.

"Rich Dursley here, I'm the Sheriff from a couple of towns over. Is Nedley there by any chance?"

"I'm afraid he's out at the moment, he should be back soon, do you want me to take a message?" I got out a pen and pulled over a blank sheet of paper

"Maybe you can help me instead, sweetheart" he suggested "Listen, I've got a few incidents on my hands that I cant quite explain so I'm calling around to see if any other town in a twenty mile radius had or has anything similar going on"

"Okay, what's the problem?" I asked

"Bath salts" his voice was dead serious but I tried my hardest not to snigger

"Bath salts?" I questioned

"Yeah, do you remember a few years ago, that guy in Florida who snorted bath salts and ate a guys face off?" he was still deadly serious

"Um, yeah I guess, why do you ask?" His seriousness intrigued me.

"Well, it's going to sound weird but" he sighed "We have people here- at least i think they're still people- who have been engaging in cannibalistic behavior. They're crazy! The only word I can use to describe them is... zombie..."

I got that call three days before we had an incident of our own... and then it all went to Hell. The military were called in to sort the "infected", I felt like I was living in the Walking Dead. I was lucky that a small group of us made it out of Purgatory, setting up camp on one of the cattle ranches nearby. The only link to the outside world was the radios in the two patrol cars we had.

We heard about major cities being destroyed by the military because they became a hub for zombies. We heard how nearby towns were in states of panic calling for anyone to help before eventually they're radio's went dead. I had only barely gotten to know the other officers a week, let alone the town, and suddenly I found myself in a survival family... I had no idea if my own family back home were safe. I couldn't contact them and as the days rolled on, fewer and fewer updates were coming through over the radio...

Everything had been quiet for two days. We were all just sitting around a small campfire, not saying a word, hoping something good would come over the radio, hell, we'd settle for anything over the radio, when we got something...

"Hello..?" It was a woman "My name is Waverly Earp... is anyone there? I know this is the frequency the Purgitory Police cruisers use"

"Waverly!" Champ Hardy, part of our convoy, ran towards one of the cars, diving head first into the drivers seat and clutching at the radio

"Waves, it's Champ!"

"Champ! You're alive!" she seemed relieved

The others began to smile. I had heard about Waverly Earp; the most popular young woman in town, no one ever said a bad word against her... Her sister Wynonna was a different story.

"It's so good to hear your sexy voice! Where are you, babe?" Champ asked

"The Homestead with Wynnona, Doc and a soldier named Dolls" she answered "Where are you?"

"We're camping out on Fender's cattle ranch. Just me, Shorty, Nedley, Chrissy and another officer. I'm so glad you're alive"

"Champ, we're running out of supplies, and the soldier is in pretty bad shape" She seemed hopeless

"He get bit?" Champ asked cautiously

"No, he got shot" she clarified

"Don't worry, we'll come for you. We're coming for you" He assured her before shouting to the rest of us "Let's go! We have to go get Waverly!"

Shorty, Nedly, myself, and Chrissy began to run towards the cars. Champ turned back to the radio and spoke to her "We're on the way, I've got to drive the pick-up so I'll have to say goodbye for now babe, but I'll see you soon!"

"Hurry" was the last thing she said to him before he got out and let me get into the drivers seat.

Nedley passed me "It should take 15 minutes to get there from here presuming we don't run into a hoard" he stated

"If we do?" I asked

He swallowed, searching for words to reply. Instead he just closed to door to my patrol car and got into his one with his daughter. We made it onto the road, Champ and Shorty leading the way, Neadley behind him and myself at the rear, before Waverly spoke again.

"Are you guys still there?"

I answered "Yes ma'am. My name is Nicole Haught, I'm part of the convoy with Champ, we're on our way to you"

"Are you that new deputy that started last week?" She asked "Tall red-head?"

"Yup, the one and only. And you work in Shorty's. I've been meaning to go in there and grab some of the famous coffee I've heard about"

I heard an exhausted laugh before she replied "The coffee tastes like shit"

"I said I heard it was famous, I never said I heard it was good" I smiled

"Well, I think I have some stashed here. You guys get here I'll give it to you on the house"

"Much appreciated ma'am"

"Hey! You two!" Nedley's voice came through "No time for kidding around or for coffee"

"Sorry sir" I replied

"Sorry!" Waverly replied

"We go in, get you guys out and we go back to Fender's ranch. We can figure things out from there" he continued

"Yes sir!"

Nedley was right. It did take us only fifteen minutes to get there. We didn't run into a hoard but there were quite a few zombies stumbling through the fields along the roads. Once we pulled up outside the Earp house, Champ jumped out of his truck and ran to the door.

"Waverly!" he shouted

"Shut up, Champ!" Shorty whispered as aggressively as he could "Do you want to attract zombies!"

"We'll guard the perimeter" Nedley looked to myself and Chrissy. We both nodded and pulled out our pistols. It didn't take long for Champ to emerge with Waverly wrapped in his arms and if I'm honest she didn't look to comfortable as he peppered kisses all over her face. They were quickly followed by another woman and man carrying a limping soldier.

Nedley ran over and lowered the tailgate on the truck "Sit him up there"

"We patched him up as best as we could"

"What's your name son?" Nedley asked

"Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls. I was stationed here to help search for survivors when someone shot me in the leg!" He glared at the man with a mustache

"Well now, you here were trespassing on private property. I was only abiding by the law" He replied

"Doc, hell would freeze over before you obey any laws" The other woman sniggered.

"Let me have a look" I pushed myself forward through the small crowed swarming the soldier. I examined his wound "Exit wound?" I asked before looking at Waverly (and boy did I pick the wrong time to fall head over heels because she is honestly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen)

She looked up at me, mouth gaping, before snapping back to reality "Yes!"

"So it went through" I looked at the soldier "Did it go through clean?"

"Yeah" He grunted

Nedley turned to who I figured was Wynonna "What kind of supplies do you have?"

She sighed "Not much"

"Mind if we take a look around, grab what we can?" He asked

"Sure" she shrugged

Nedley took charge "Okay, Haught, Waverly; see to Deputy Marshal Dolls. Shorty, stay with them, keep an eye out for zombies. Everyone else search the house for anything we could need"

The majority of people ran back inside the house as Waverly and myself patched up Dolls.

"This is nothing like the movies" I mumbled

"You're telling me" Waverly agreed.

"He's going to need anti-biotics. If that gets infected he's as good as gone" I whispered

"I might be in pain but I can still hear you" He said through gritted teeth

"What do you know about the zombies?" I asked him

He laughed a little "Ask Earp here, I told her and her buddies everything"

I looked at her hoping for answers

"He doesn't know" Waverly answered "He was given orders to find survivors and that's it"

"I was t-told that the water supply was contaminated" He was breathing heavily as he applied more pressure to his leg with his own hand "People were dying. I was sent a couple of days ago to help sort through the infected and then to look for anyone alive"

"And that's all?" I asked but before I got a confirmation, the rest of the crew walked out of the house with a few back-packs and boxes all the while they were arguing

"We should stay here" Wynonna stated

"Not a hope in hell am I staying at the murder house" Chrissy opposed.

"As far as I can see, the Earp residence is defend-able and far enough away that we wont get many swarms of the undead" Mustache man spoke

"No!" Dolls spoke up "At twenty-two-hundred hours, everyone, alive or undead will be killed"

"Oh so he does know more" Waverly folded her arms and raised an eyebrow to the soldier

"If we're not out of here by then we're as good as dead"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Captain Honesty?" Wynonna stood next to Waverly, mirroring her stance

"Classified" He spoke before groaning in pain.

"Back to Fender's?" Champ asked

"Nope" Nedley spoke "We need to get as far away from here as possible "Deputy Marshal" he looked at Dolls "Do you know anywhere that's safe?"

"Last I heard there was a refugee camp set up about fifteen hundred miles west" he answered

"Then that's where we're headed" Nedley ordered "Get into your vehicles and load your guns, we're going on a road trip"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold up, Sheriff. Fifteen-hundred miles?" Champ questioned

"It's all we have, son" Nedley sighed "Get into your truck, leave the soldier in the bed, we can fix him up a little better when we collect our things from Fender's"

"Sheriff" I spoke up "I should really ride with Dolls. Make sure he doesn't bleed out"

"Okay" he nodded "Waverly, you drive the patrol car"

"Waverly's ridin' with me" Champ spoke up before whispering LOUDLY "In more ways than one" before pinching her ass.

She forced a small laugh before stepping away from Champ "Actually" her voice was higher pitched "I was thinking of helping out Officer Haught. Many hands, light work and all that"

"But, Baby"-

Nedley sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "Wynonna"

He grabbed her attention... also she was carrying this huge black bag which looked a little out of place

"You can drive the patrol car" he said reluctantly

"Hell yeah!" She smiled before walking over to me "Keys please" she held out her hand waiting for me to hand over the keys. I dropped them into her palm. 

"Hey Nedley" Wynonna smirked "Remember the last time I drove one of these?"

"You stole a patrol car and lead us on a ten mile chase" he answered

"Yup" She took a deep breath through her nose "I was a rambunctious thirteen year old"

Nedley rolled his eyes before walking away and getting into his car. I climbed up into the bed of the truck before Wynonna put the black bag next to me.

"What's in that?" I asked

"Our best chance of survival" She gestured for me to open it. It was full to the brim with guns and ammo.

"Nice!" I smiled before picking out a small shotgun

"That's mine!" I hear Waverly spout. I offered my hand to her and helped her into the bed of the truck before handing over the gun

"Thanks" she smiled as we sat at either side of the soldier

"Welcome to the team Dolls" I let out a huff of air before applying pressure to his wound. 

"Lucky me" he tried to laugh "Always wanted to be on a team of hicks"

I could see that Waverly wanted to punch him

"Waverly could you grab some water for him please?" I asked to shut him up

"Sure" She grabbed a bottle out of a cooler sitting next to her

We went back to the ranch. We patched up Dolls a little better and collected our things before a small group of us gathered around a map laid out on the hood of Nedley's car; Nedley, myself, Dolls, Doc and Waverly. Wynonna, Shorty and Chrissy kept sketch while Champ... actually I had no idea where he was and if I was honest I didn't really care. I could tell he wasn't too fond of me either but we both wanted to survive so I guess whatever beef we had before the world went to shit doesn't matter on the grander scheme of things.

"Whereabouts is this refugee camp?" He asked Dolls.

The soldier, who had regained some strength stood next to the Sheriff "It's all the way up in Washington State"

"I though you said it was west, not north?" I questioned

"Well, when we landed, my superiors never told me where we were. Until you came along I had no idea I was even in Colorado" he answered "I'm no expert but I think the government wanted this to be a contained incident... The less that people knew, the easier it would be of keeping it a secret"

"Okay, but if they lied about that then who says they're not lying about the refugee camp?" Waverly asked

"It seems to me that this idea of taking refuge could just be a pipe dream. Now, that being said, I do believe that it is our only hope" Doc spoke

"Shouldn't we go back to town and see if we can find more survivors? I mean, we can't leave them to die" Waverly was testing the boundaries with this question

"Absolutely not" Dolls answered dead-pan "We need to start moving as soon as possible. I don't even know why we're still here. This place is going to go up in a matter of hours and you're all acting like you're picking a place to have a goddamn picnic" Dolls was not happy

"Hey! We are not your soldiers, we're people of Purgatory and as far as I can see you're outnumbered eight-to-one Mr. Black-Hawk-Dolls so forgive us for wanting to save our friends before embarking on what Doc referred to as a 'pipe dream' " Waverly Earp dishing out sass... It was really hot, not gunna lie.

"Look, we need to leave. The sooner, the better" Dolls remarked

We all looked to Nedley, I guess it was an unspoken unanimous decision that he was our leader now. He looked at each of us questioningly, I guess he realized his role within the group.

"Pack all your things now. I'll discuss the best course of action with the Deputy Marshal"

We all nodded and went about getting things together.

Wynonna stood next to me and helped me clear things "Y'know, I don't remember ever being arrested by you"

I stopped and furrowed my brow in confusion "Okaaayyyy...?" Where is she going with this?

"Also, you look like you just learned how to ride your bike without training wheels. So that means you're new" She stated

"Is this your way of making small talk?" I asked

"I'm Wynonna Earp. Figured I may as well introduce myself seen as we're part of..." she looked around "... whatever this is" gesturing with her hands before holding out her right hand for me to shake

"Nicole Haught"

"Nice to meet ya" She smiled

"Pleasure's mine; you're pretty famous in Purgatory" I smiled

"Yeah well now you have a face to put to the rap sheet" she joked before Doc called her over to help him

I had put a few things into the trunk of the patrol car when I saw Waverly struggling with a tent before falling into it. It collapsed on top of her, leaving her trying to punch her way out.

"Shit!" I hear her say "Um, Officer? Little help?"

"Sure thing" I began pulling at the edges looking for an opening before the top of Waverly's head made an appearance. "I got you" I said as I began to pull the tent away from her.

She fixed her hair "God, this is embarrassing" before holding her hand out for me to help her up. I got her to her feet

"Thanks, I owe you" she patted herself down

"You bring any of that coffee?" I smiled. This girl was making me feel like a stupid middle schooler with a stupid crush all over again.

I think she caught on because she suddenly became very guarded "I'll have to ask my boy-man" she stumbled through her words 

"Your boy-man?" I tried to seem unfazed but it did hurt a little bit

"He'll know if it's here" She corrected herself before calling for him "Champ!"

He got out of his pick up and walked over to us, rubbing his eyes "Yeah what's up?"

"Were you sleeping in your truck?" Waverly asked

"Wh-what? pfftttt.... noooo ....?" he answered before folding his arms

"Do you know if there's any coffee?" Waverly asked

"Why? I'm awake" he seemed confused before being called to help by Shorty

She sighed, rolled her eyes and turned away, "I'll check myself"

"Waverly" I stopped her "Don't worry about it" I smiled "Some other time" I began to clean up the tent I rescued her from "I mean it"

She gave me the sweetest smile and I swear I melted

"What did you say your name was again? Nicole..?"

"Haught. Nicole Haught" I answered. My ego a little bruised that she didn't remember

"Waverly!" Champ called for her

Her shoulders dropped "Ugh"

"Go to your boy-man" I joked

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with this tent?" She asked

"Yeah I'll be fine! Go! Don't want it to attack you again"

She turned and began to walk towards Champ, but not before I heard her mumbling to herself "Haught... of course"

_BACK IN THE GAME! BOOM ___

__It didn't take much longer for us to get everything packed and to get into the cars. Nedley, Chrissy and Shorty up front leading the way, Champ, Waverly and Dolls in the truck (Dolls third wheeling because the Truck doesn't have a walkie but he does), Doc in the bed of the truck because it reminds him of being on a horse (something about feeling the wind through his mustache) then myself and Wynonna bringing up the rear._ _

__"We get as far away from here as possible, we'll find shelter for the night, collect whatever supplies we can and then keep going in the morning" Nedley said over the radio "Keep your eyes and ears pealed everyone"_ _

__"Roger" came a reply from Dolls_ _

__"Oooohhhh can I talk on the radio?" Wynonna asked_ _

__"Um, I"-_ _

__"Too late, I'm doing it anyway" she picked it up and cleared her throat "Okie-dokie. Big ten-four good buddy"_ _

__"Haught take back the radio please" Nedley was so done with Wynonna's shit and we hadn't even been on the road an hour_ _

__"I agree with Nedley, over" Dolls added_ _

__"You guys suck" Wynonna replied_ _

__All was silent for a little while "You got any CD's?" Wynonna asked_ _

__"What?" Is she for real?_ _

__"Music? I hate silent journeys" She continued_ _

__"Wynonna, the world has got to shit, zombies are real, our town is probably going to be blown up and the only thing you're worried about is the car being too quiet???" I honestly couldn't believe her_ _

__"Believe me, I've traveled Europe, this is nothing" She answered_ _

__I looked at her "I'll take your word for it" before looking back at the road "CD's are in the glove compartment"_ _

__She opened it up like a kid at Christmas "Tegan and Sara... Shania Twain, T.A.T.U... What are you; a lesbian or something?" She let out a little laugh_ _

__Shit, I'm not out in Purgatory yet. shitshitshitshitshitshit_ _

__I'm guessing she caught onto my stiffness "Holy shit you are!" She smiled "Wow, I woulda never had you pinned for a carpet-muncher"_ _

__"Hey! I'm proud of who I am!" I was full on ready to fight her_ _

__"Whoa! Calm down Officer Haughtstuff. It's cool" Her smile was reassuring in a weird way_ _

__I took a deep breath "Sorry, it's just that I never came out in Purgatory; small town and all"_ _

__"I get it" She nodded "I won't out you, don't worry"_ _

__"Thanks"_ _

__We were silent for a few seconds until Wynonna spoke again" Guess we're best-friends now" She smiled "Think we need a secret hand-shake?"_ _

__I laughed "You are so unfazed by everything it's honestly amazing"_ _

__"I prefer to call it _being oblivious _"___ _

____We had been driving for a couple of hours when Chrissy spoke over the radio "Daddy say's there's a small gas station up here soon. Dolls, you think we're at a safe distance yet? Was kinda hoping to stop and stock up on gas"  
There was a pause before Dolls spoke "Yeah we have a little time. Let's try not to take too long"_ _ _ _

____We stopped at the gas station and all got out of the cars to stretch our legs_ _ _ _

____"Looks like this place hasn't been raided yet" Chrissy said as she stood next to me_ _ _ _

____"What do you mean yet?" I asked_ _ _ _

____"In the movies, gas stations are usually one of the first places to be empty and torn apart but this place is fine" she answered_ _ _ _

____"This isn't a movie, Chrissy" Shorty came up behind us "C'mon you two, let's go get what we can"_ _ _ _

____"You guys go, I'll keep an eye out here, see if i can find a few tanks to fill with gas" I shrugged_ _ _ _

____Champ was putting gas into his truck and Nedley was filling the two police cars. I took a deep breath and realized how quiet it all was. You'd think for a world that was so loud and filled with noise that it'd end in a bang but no, it was silent._ _ _ _

____"Haught?" Nedley pulled me out of my thoughts "Go grab yourself something to eat in there. I haven't seen you eat since before we got the call from Waverly"_ _ _ _

____"I'm fine" I tried to protest_ _ _ _

____"I don't care, get food. Get as much as you can"_ _ _ _

____"Sheriff"-_ _ _ _

____"What's your favorite candy bar?" he asked_ _ _ _

____"Um... I don't see what that has to do with anything" I answered_ _ _ _

____"Well, if the whole world has gone to shit, I doubt they're going to be making chocolate for a long time. So stock up" He gently nudged me towards the door_ _ _ _

____"You're the boss"_ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to look up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates to this will be random and probably few and far between so sorry in advance

We had been on the road for another hour or so. The sun was only beginning to fade, seen as this was the height of summer, I knew it was getting late. My eyelids were getting heavy as Wynonna slept next to me.

"It's coming up to ten-pm" Nedley spoke over the radio "Dolls? Daylight is fading and we need to set up camp. Think we're far enough away?"

"I think we're safe, over" Dolls replied

"Okay guys, let's pull over"

We stopped and set up camp. 

"Think it'll be an explosion?" Wynonna asked me as we got out of the car

"No idea" I replied before looking back in the direction of Purgatory "If there is one, think we'll see it from this distance?" 

She shrugged as we gathered with the others.

Blast hour came and went and we saw no explosion, no fire, nothing

"Either it's chemical or the rest of the country has gone to such shit that one tiny town doesn't matter" Nedley suggested before all of us headed to sleep. I ended up giving my tent to Wynonna seen as she had no place to sleep and I slept in the back of my car. Waking up the next morning, I regretted it. I was too goddamn tall to squeeze myself across the back seat, I should have known better.

I climbed out and stretched my limbs noting that I was the first awake before spotting a lone roaming zombie near Champ's truck. I picked up my gun off the back seat and fired, putting a bullet straight through it's head. The noise of the gun shot seemed to wake everyone else.

"Holy shit!" Champ sat up from the bed of his truck "Is that a real one?"

"You hardly think it's a fucking fake do you?" I walked over towards the zombie to see if it was anyone we knew when I noticed that Champ was alone in his truck.

_So Waverly didn't sleep with him last night... interesting ___

__I turned over the body... I didn't know them. I looked around to everyone else, no one seemed to know them_ _

__"Any weapons on their person?" Shorty asked_ _

__I searched through their pockets and sighed "Nothing"_ _

__"We should burn the body" Wynonna suggested with her arm draped over Waverly's shoulders "In all the movies they burn the bodies"_ _

__"This isn't a goddamn movie, Wynonna" Champ snapped as he got out of his truck "That thing could've killed me! I'm lucky to be alive!"_ _

__"Shut up, Champ" Nedley walked over to us "Wynonna's right. Burn the body. Kill the infection"_ _

__I nodded before standing back up_ _

__"Earp's, Doc; gather more firewood" He looked to the three of them. They nodded and set to work_ _

__"Everyone else, gaurd the camp, there might be more of them" He continued "The noise from Haught's gun could be drawing them right to us"_ _

__I spoke up "Sheriff, I'm sor"-_ _

__"You did what you had to do" He looked straight into my eyes and reassured me before looking back to everyone else "From now on, if there's one or a small group of Zombies, use your knives or hatchets or whatever the hell y'all brought. Don't waste bullets. We'll have a better chance of surviving without drawing attention to ourselves"_ _

__Once the wood was gathered, we lit a fire and the body was thrown onto it by Dolls, and Doc. As we watched it burn I heard Waverly whisper to Champ "Think someone should say a few words?"_ _

__"Why?" He asked, looking discussed-ed_ _

__"Because, despite the fact that they were a zombie, once upon a time they were human with friends and family" She answered_ _

__"All I know is, it tried to kill me, so.." He shrugged before looking back at the fire_ _

__I could tell she was pissed off with him_ _

__"Everybody" Dolls got our attention "We need to plan our best route out of here" He looked at each one of us "Anyone with any input as to what roads to avoid and advice on which to take, please, meet me at Nedley's car once your things are packed"_ _

__A small group of us gathered at the car and decided to stay away from main roads and major cities. This made the journey even longer. It looked like it'd be a week until we'd get there._ _

__Wynonna and Doc rode with me in the car. We were making good ground... Until Champ's truck decided to die_ _

__"We can't stay here, Champ" Shorty fought with the younger man as they both looked under the hood._ _

__"I'm not leaving her!" Champ argued_ _

__Waverly stood next to me and sighed "He loves that thing more than he loves me"_ _

__"Really?" I asked "I don't know how anyone could place a hunk of junk above you"_ _

__I wasn't sure but it looked like she was blushing before she kicked the ground beneath her feet "Nah, I'm used to it. I'm not usually number one on anyone's list"_ _

__My heart was broken for her. To hear her say that was just.... just awful. I felt like telling her that she was my number one. I mean, I bareley even knew anyone else here. Aside from Nedley and Wynonna, Waverly was the only person who really even bothered to talk to me._ _

__"C'mon" I took off my stetson "You want some candy bars? I got a whole load in my car"_ _

__She laughed a little "Usually we're told not to take candy from strangers... especially if it's in their car"_ _

__There it was. I was still seen as a stranger to these people, even Waverly_ _

__I'm guessing she saw the hurt on my face because she quickly corrected herself "I mean, not that you're a stranger. You're Nicole. Nicole Haught; officer extrordinaire" She smiled hopefully_ _

__"You betcha" I winked, hoping i wasn't overstepping any boundaries._ _

__We sat in my car, eating candy while everyone else tried to pry Champ away from his dead truck_ _

__"Y'know, I thought I'd see a lot more zombies by now" Waverly spoke_ _

__"Same!" I responded "In the movie's there's always hundreds lining the streets"_ _

__"Guess we are in the middle of nowhere" She shrugged before gabbing another candy bar_ _

__"True. No one around here to infect... 'sept maybe cows... can they even get this infection?" I asked_ _

__"Not a clue but I don't want to find out!" She smiled at me before her attention was taken back to outside with a yell from Champ. She sighed before biting ther chocolate "I should really go out there" She mumbled with her mouth full before swallowing "But I'd rather stay here"_ _

__"Me too" I nodded "It's quieter... And we've got candy!!!" I held up so many bars and let them slip through my fingers_ _

__Waverly laughed and I swear to Jesus it was the best sound that I've ever heard "Y'know, I almost forgot outside existed"_ _

__"Really?" I raised my eyebrows "Didn't think I was that good company" I joked_ _

__"Well Nicole, you are" She was smiling from ear to ear_ _

__I raised a bar as a toast "Here's to surviving the apocalypse"_ _

__"Surviving" She clunked her bar against mine_ _

__"Oh" I noticed Dolls walking towards the car "We're in trouble now!" I tried my best to hold back a laugh and so was Waverly_ _

__"Think he knows how to show emotion?" She asked_ _

__"I think they removed that part of his brain" I replied before I rolled the window as he approached "How's it looking?"_ _

__He sighed "It's dead. What kinda room you got in the trunk? We need to fill up the patrol cars"_ _

__"It's pretty good" I nodded as I got out_ _

__Everyone pitched in to move everything that was in the truck bed to the patrol cars (except for Champ who was too busy crying over his truck). Once everything was loaded it was time to depart. I sat back into my car noticing that Waverly hopped in next to me on shotgun._ _

__"Waves! You're in my seat!" Wynonna said as she stood at the passenger door_ _

__"Snooze you lose!" Waverly stuck out her tongue at her sister_ _

__Wynonna grumbled something under her breath before getting into the back seat next to Doc. It was pretty squished back there seen as Wynonna insisted on keeping her bag of guns (or as she called it, her back of tricks) with her._ _

__Champ walked up and knocked on Waverley's window. She rolled it down hesitantly._ _

__"Room for one more?" He asked her._ _

__She looked in the back seat and then looked to me before turning back to him "Nope. Sorry" She barely made eye contact with him "Guess you're gunna have to ride with Nedley"_ _

__"Oh" He seemed defeated, I almost felt sorry for him... almost "Okay. I'll see you at the next stop" He leaned in to kiss her but she rolled up her window, leaving him outside and puckered. He looked like a rejected puppy as he made his way over to Neadley's car._ _

__"Kinda cold there, Waves... Don't you think?" Wynonna asked_ _

__Waverly shot a death stare to her sister_ _

__"I mean, I'm not complaining, You can do so much better than Champ"-_ _

__"World. Gone. To. Shit" Waverly replied "Dating pool is now even smaller than before"  
Doc looked at me through the rear view mirror like he just stumbled across a pair of fighting bears and doesn't want to get involved._ _

__We were on the road again in no time._ _

__"It's beginning to get late. We should look for an abandoned house to stay in for tonight" Dolls spoke over the radio "We'll be more protected and more comfortable, over"_ _

__"Big ten-four good buddy" I spoke back_ _

__"Not you too, Haught. Over" Dolls sighed_ _

__"It's catchy!" I defended_ _

__"Thank you!" Wynonna called from the back seat with triumph_ _

__"We'll be coming up to a small town soon according to the map. We should scavenge what we can; medical supplies, food, ammo. Find a place to settle down for the night on the opposite side of the town. Over" Dolls continued_ _

__We got to the town soon enough where we were met with a small hoard of zombies. We were still far enough away that they hadent notices the cars.  
"Looks like the world really is gone to shit" Waverly spoke as she saw the zombies_ _

__Dolls spoke again "Continue on foot with knives or melee weapons. Travel in pairs. Over"_ _

__"The buddy system. Nice" Wynonna sighed "Let's go, Doc. You're my buddy"_ _

__"Are you absolutely sure we need to get out of the automobiles? I mean, I should stay here to er eh... protect them" He nodded_ _

__"He's right, someone should look after the cars" I said before grabbing the radio "Doc is going to stay with the vehicles. Make sure they stay in one piece"_ _

__There was a pause before Dolls replied "Fine. Over"_ _

__We got out of the cars and slowly began approaching the herd._ _

__"No guns" Dolls whispered "Just melee weapons"_ _

__"Stab through the ear" Waverly added "Quickest and easiest way to the brain"_ _

__We all kind of stopped and looked at her wondering how she knew this fact_ _

__She shrugged "Basic human survival skills"_ _

__"Yeah, basic" Dolls exhaled before we got back to the job at hand_ _

__Despite the fact that none of us had ever handles a situation like this, it was surprisingly easy to clear the zombies; they didn't move too fast, they did nearly bite a few of us but the buddy system prevented injury. Looking around, my team was a group of people from a small town; they liked nothing better than bar fights and rodeos so I doubt this was really anything new to them in a sense. I found it a bit more difficult. I mean the town I was from was only about twice the size of Purgatory but I guess it was closer to larger towns._ _

__"Not so bad being on a team of hicks, eh?" I nudged Dolls arm before heading to look for medical supplies_ _

__We scavenged before heading back to the cars and slowly making our way through the town. We found a farm house about half a mile on the outskirts which was perfect. We parked the cars in the barn before cautiously making our way into the house. It was clear._ _

__Myself and Waverly decided to continue looking around the house. We decided to check out the basement when we stumbled upon something cool_ _

__"Holy shit a piano!" I hadn't seen one in a while, even before the world went to hell._ _

__"You know how to play?" Waverly asked as we made our way towards it._ _

__I sat at it and gently ran my fingers over the keys with a smile on me face "Hell no! I can barely play Mary Had A Little Lamb! My sister knows how... or did know..." I realized I hadn't heard from my family in two weeks, I didn't know if they were alive or dead or undead_ _

__I guess Waverly saw my mood change as she sat next to me "Nicole, I'm sor"-_ _

__I put my hand over hers "No, don't. Don't be sorry" I smiled as much as I could before laughing a little "My sister- Sarah - she'd learn songs that she knew I hated and she'd play them all the time. Her piano was right under my bedroom and if our parents weren't there she'd wake me up in the middle of the night. She'd drive me crazy!" I let out a small laugh at the memories "She was so good at it" but reality hit me in the face "Now I nearly wish I'd be woken in the night by piano covers of Maroon 5 instead of Zombies" I returned both my hands to the keys._ _

__"You don't like Maroon 5!?" Waverly seemed to take personal offence_ _

__"Afraid so" I laughed_ _

__She scoffed and then cracked her fingers_ _

__"What are you doing?" I asked_ _

__"Aside from dead languages and history, I also learned how to play the piano" She said o-matter-of-factly_ _

__I raised my brow "Really?"_ _

__She looked down at the keys "I mean, I cant read music per-say; I learned from youtube tutorials and lessons" she took a deep breath "It's been a while so don't expect Motzart... or Maroon 5" before busting out something really sweet. It wasn't too slow but it wasnt fast either._ _

__"What song is that?" I asked after she had playd a few notes._ _

__"Dream of Flying by Brian something" She answered as she continued playing._ _

__I sat next to her with a smile on my face, unsure if i should focus on her hands or her face_ _

__She was getting really into it when she hit a bum note "Dammit" she stopped_ _

__"No please, keep going?" I asked probably too eagerly_ _

__She looked at me and smiled shyly "Sure, but only because it's you"_ _

__I smiled so hard I think my dimples were showing. She picked it back up where the song began to pick up speed and power before quieting down slightly. the song was joyful, full of hope. To be honest it's what I really needed right now. It slowed down again, much like the very beginning before it ended._ _

__She took her hands away from the keys and awkwardly said "Ta-Da" with hand gestures_ _

__"You are full of surprises, Waverly Earp. Wonder what you're going to surprise me with next" I smiled_ _

__"No, I'm not, I'm just normal Waverly" She blushed and looked down at her hands_ _

__"You might be Waverly but you're not Just-Normal. You're amazing!" _Shut up Nicole! Your Crush on Waverly is showing!!!! _____

____"You really think that?" She looked at me like Dobby when he got a sock_ _ _ _

____"I know that" I answered_ _ _ _

____She began to lean closer to me_ _ _ _

_____Is she going to kiss me?? What is happening? ____ _ _ _

______"Waverly!" Champ called_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Fuck!! ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"My boy-man" Waverly withdrew and sat up straight "In here" She answered_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There you are baby" He came down the steps and wrapped his arm around her_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oooooohhhh a piano!" He exclaimed before playing Mary Had A Little Lamb "C'mon, it's bed time. Tonight we have an actual bed" He kissed her neck. She recoiled from him but he didn't seem to notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sure" She was so uncomfortable as she stood up and began to walk out of the room_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Night Officer Haught" Champ saluted me as he left the room_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Night" I tried to be my normal self but it probably didn't work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not too long after that, I went up the stairs myself and found an unoccupied couch with a folded blanket on it_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wynonna was on the couch opposite me with a bottle of whiskey in her hand "Whoever these people are- were, they have good taste" she took a swig before offering it to me  
I sighed and took it from her hands before taking a massive gulp. It was much stronger than I was expecting which caused me to cough a little "Whoa, that's strong shit"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wynonna hummed as she took another drink "Pull your couch closer. You ready for a slumber party?" She joked before turning serious "I told Dolls I'd take first watch tonight and if I'm honest I could do with some good company"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So I'm good company?" I asked taking the bottle from her and drinking_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yup" She smiled "Told ya, you're my best friend now"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We were talking for ages, swapping stories and experiences before Wynonna got onto the topic of Waverly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She's a good kid" Wynonna spoke "Too good" She continued "Especially for the likes of Champ Hardy" She scoffed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You think?" I asked. I knew she was way too good for him but I just wanted to see her response_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, he can't protect her. I mean not that Waverly needs protection. She can handle herself better than anyone. I mean, he can't have her back as much as she'd have his, y'get me?" Wynonna answered_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I getcha" I nodded_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dolls came down the stairs and nodded to both of us "Ladies"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dolls!" Wynonna exclaimed "Care to join us?" She asked holding up the almost empty bottle_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No thank you, I like having a clear head" He replied "You two go get some sleep. I'm going to take the next watch"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okie dokie" Wynonna said before curling up on her couch_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Big ten-four good buddy" I sniggered causing Wynonna to laugh_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For the first time in two days I saw Dolls crack a smile "Alright, go to sleep you two"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farm Day!

I was rudely awoken the next morning by Dolls shouting some kind of cavalry charge. 

"What the hell?" I groaned as I stretched.

Wynonna mumbled what I'm pretty sure was a string of profanities before holding her head.

We both had hangovers

"Cant we just sleep today?" Wynonna asked with her eyes still closed

"Nope" Dolls replied with a shit eating smile before going upstairs to get the others

"If his butt wasn't so nice I'd kick it" Wynonna mumbled before sitting up

"Seriously, Wynonna?" I let out a little laugh

"What? You might bat for the other team but you gotta admit, the soldier's got a nice ass" 

I groaned before throwing a cushion at her

Waverly, Chrissy and Doc appeared from wherever they were sleeping 

_Champ must still be asleep ___

__Eventually we were all gathered in the living room, eating breakfast. Although to be honest, breakfast was a few grahm crackers from our rations and coffee that we found in the house_ _

__Waverly was sat on the opposite side of the room from Champ as he shoveled the crackers into his mouth. She wasn't eating much. She just stared into her coffee. It looked like her mind was racing a mile a minute.  
She stood from the couch she was sitting on and grabbed her jacket. She dropped her crackers onto the nearby coffee table before heading towards the door_ _

__"Where you goin' , Baby Girl?" Wynonna asked_ _

__"Look around the farm, see if there's anything we could use"_ _

__No one really objected to her leaving. Everyone expected Champ to go with her but they knew she could handle herself_ _

__Just as she left, Champ spoke up "Anyone else gunna eat those?" pointing to Waverly's rations._ _

__I rolled my eyes and took a final gulp of coffee before standing "I'll go help her"and followed her_ _

__"Waverly?" I called to her as she walked away from me, not caring if I attracted zombies_ _

__"Go back inside, Nicole" She didn't turn around_ _

__"I want to help" I jogged to catch up to her_ _

__"I want to be alone"_ _

__It kinda stopped me in my tracks for a second before I continued to jog to her "Hey... What's up?" I asked_ _

__She didn't answer. She kept walking_ _

__"Waverly, I mean what I said; I want to help" I tried to assure her hoping that my tone of voice let her know that I meant helping with more than just a supply run._ _

__She looked up at me before gesturing with her head that we should go to the barn_ _

__"What's going on, you okay?" I asked as she paced from side to side of the barn_ _

__"Everything is changing so much" She said staring at the ground_ _

__I sympathized "I know, this whole zombie apocalypse thing, I though it would only happen in comic books or TV"-_ _

__"No, that's not what I mean- Well, it's part of what I mean, but it's not the whole thing" She corrected me_ _

__"Then what is it?" I asked concerned "You can tell me, Waverly"_ _

__"Everything is moving so fast!" She began speaking so fast I thought she'd run out of breath" A few weeks ago I was Waverly Earp, the barmaid, boy-man's girlfriend, only Earp in Purgatory.... Then Wynonna came back and you came along and the whole zombie thing and I just broke up with Champ and now I'm- I don't know what I am! And nobody ever stops to ask if I'm okay! It's like can everyone slow down for one FRICKING SECOND!"_ _

__"Hey, It's going to be okay" I put my hand on her arm._ _

__She stopped pacing and looked at me like she had said too much "I'm sorry, I souldn't have shouted"_ _

__I smiled reassuringly "Let it out" before realizing I may have over stepped the boundaries and took my hand off of her_ _

__"Why aren't you shouting back?" She seemed confused_ _

__"Should I be shouting back?" I asked_ _

__"Usually, they do" she answered with an exhausted shrug_ _

__"Well I'm not a shit headed boyfriend"-_ _

__"We're not dating!" she interrupted waving her finger back and forth between the two of us_ _

__"I know" I put my hands out as an apology "Jesus Waverly, I'd never ask you to be something you're not"_ _

__She sighed and gathered her thoughts "I'm sorry... I know..."_ _

__"It's okay"_ _

__"Friends?" She asked gingerly as she extended her hand for me to shake it_ _

__I wound never force her but I wanted to be far more than friends with Waverly Earp. All I ever saw of her before the world went to shit was sunshine and rainbows. I know no one can be all smiles but her smile had me hooked from the first day that I saw her. But this... This side of her; the hurt, the uncertainty... I think I fully realized that she's human and not just there to cheer up everyone else with her lovable nature. I realized that she can't scare me away... I realized that I am well on my way to being head over heels for her.... but if being friends is all she wants, then being just friends is all we'll be.  
I took her hand and shook it "Friends" I didn't say it with nearly enough conviction as I should have_ _

__"We should look around for supplies, shouldn't we?" She seemed a little awkward, probably due to me trying to not be broody_ _

__I relaxed my shoulders "Yeah, wouldn't be right if we went back empty handed"_ _

__We searched the barn, finding the tractor had a shit load of diesel in it, along with more axes and knives we could use as weapons._ _

__We went back inside to find everyone else in the house to be arguing_ _

__"We could just stay here!" Champ made his voice louder than anyones_ _

__"There's no zombies for miles! We're on a farm, we could be self sufficient!" Shorty piped up_ _

__"Not a chance in hell!" Dolls stood up to the two men_ _

__"Why do we even need to go to Seattle!? How do we even know it still exists? How do we know we're not the last people on the fucking plannet!" Chrissy shouted standing next to Champ_ _

__"Chrissy!" Nedley Was on Dolls's side_ _

__"What's going on?" I asked Doc who was stood next to the door_ _

__He took a deep sigh before replying "Some people are doubtful of the soldiers intentions. I can't say I blame them seen as this whole cross country journey has been decided just on his word and Nedley's leadership. Too many Alpha males in the one room if you ask me"  
"You want to stay here!?" Wynonna stood in the middle of all of them, facing Champ and Shorty "Fine! You guys stay here, but don't hold the rest of us back"_ _

__"Fine!" Champ spat_ _

__"No! We resolve this as a group!" Nedley was the most frustrated I've ever seen him_ _

__"Group!?" Shorty shouted "We've done nothing but follow your orders! Who the hell put you in charge!?"_ _

__"Wynonna's right" Chrissy chimed in "If we want to stay here, we should stay"_ _

__"Now I know you're crazy, Chrissy" Wynonna seemed shocked_ _

__"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd make a valid point, Earp" She replied_ _

__Suddenly we heard someone yelling in the distance. It was getting closer until we all heard a thud on the door_ _

__"Let me in!!!" A man shouted_ _

__He was banging on the door fanatically_ _

__"Don't" Dolls spoke_ _

__"He sounds like he needs help" Nedley looked to the soldier_ _

__They stared at each other before Dolls huffed and looked around to all of us "Grab your guns. Any funny business, we take out all threats"_ _

__We all nodded before Dolls stood next to the door "State your name!"_ _

__"What!?" The man replied "There's a hoard of angry looking dead cannibals coming this way and you want to know my name!!!???"_ _

__We all looked at each other. Zombies were coming._ _

__"Pack up everything" Dolls whispered to Chrissy and Shorty_ _

__They nodded and got to work, quickly putting aside their will to stay here._ _

__"Get on your knees!!!" Dolls shouted to the man "And put your hands behind your head!"_ _

__"Take me to dinner first will ya!" The man replied_ _

__"Do it!" Dolls had no time for humor_ _

__"Fine!" there was a short pause before the man spoke again "Okay I'm on the ground!"_ _

__We all got ready as Dolls opened the door. Before our eyes we saw what I can only describe as an Evil looking Macklemore_ _

__"Bobo!?" Nedley was shocked and looking around so was everyone else_ _

__"Sheriff" He nodded before Dolls grabbed the collar of his fur coat and pulled him inside_ _

__"How far away are the zombies?" Dolls asked holding a gun to Bobo's head_ _

__"Two or three fields over" he answered_ _

__Dolls looked to Nedley "You two know each other?"_ _

__"Bobo owns the trailer park just outside Purgatory" Nedley answered_ _

__"You bitten? Scratched?" Dolls asked, still holding the barrel of the gun to Bobo's head_ _

__"No! No I swear!" Despite the fact that this guy looked like the biggest snake at the zoo, he valued his life "You think their chompers could get through this!?" He held up his sleeve_ _

__"Okay, let's go!"_ _

__We gathered everything before a couple of us headed to the barn to collect what we found. We could see the zombies in the next field but they were struggling to make it through the tall grass so we had some time. Champ got excited when we found a truck stored in one of the other farm buildings. Of course, he got it started and we were a three vehicle convoy again._ _

__Not too long after everyone else helped us raid the barn, we were back on the road heading away from the zombies and the farm._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh!!!! Bobo is here!!!!!!! Unsure if he's going to be the villain or just the weird uncle character yet or both!!!
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is so short. I've been having a hard time with writers block and there's a million and one things I'm doing irl so time isn't on my side lately


	5. Chapter 5

All was quiet in the car. Waverly, Wynonna and Doc all just looking out their windows.

"Next town is a few miles ahead" Doc broke the silence

"I read the sign" I looked at him in the rear view mirror giving a look that i hope read thank you but I got this. "So what's the deal with this Bobo guy?" I asked quickly glancing to my three passengers who were all looking at each other like they were searching for the correct way to phrase it

Waverly sighed "Bobo is"-  
"A weak excuse for a human being" Wynonna interupted folding her arms and leaning back in her seat  
"And a double-crossing snake" Doc added before mimicing Wynonna

"Shoulda shot him when I had the chance" Both of them say in unison 

"So he's a popular fella" I nodded

"Surprised you didn't hear about him, you being the local 90210 an' all" Wynonna made eye contact with me in the mirror

"I was on the force a week!" I smiled "I hadn't even made it halfway through you're rap sheet, Earp" I teased before turning more serious "So what can you tell me about this guy? Anything I need to know?"

"Bobo's real name is Robert" Waverly brought us back to reality

"Oh, so he does have a real name" I was surprised "Bobo sounds like the name of a character from a shitty kid's show... Nedley said he owned the trailer park? Heard a couple of things about that trailer park and it doesnt sound pretty" 

Waverly answered "Yup, a few of the people who lived there were just passing through, mainly bikers... But the majority we're criminals; Drugs, prostitution, I'm pretty sure there was a hired assasin living there for a while, gang wars; just the worst of the worst. But Bobo, he knew how to cover his tracks, nothing ever legaly leaded back to the trailer park"

"I held residence there for a brief period of time during my youth, the longer I remained there, the worse it got. Now, Officer, I uphold the law, granted on my own terms and in my own way but, there was no way in hell I was going to be roped into one of Bobo's dodgey dealings so I high tailed out of there as soon as the oportunity arose" Doc continued

"He looks stupid... he looks like Macklemore's evil twin" Wynonna added "not to mention that he's the reason dad's dead"  
"Wynonna!" Waverly turned to her sister

"What!?" Wynonna questioned "He is!"

"Dolls, Haught... next town is comin' up real soon. We got a plan? Drive through, around, or stay the night?" Nedley spoke over the radio

"It's still early. We need any supplies? Over" Dolls responded

I took the radio "At the moment, I think we're okay on supplies but part of me says get more just in case"

"We can't carry everything, Haught. Plus, we shouldn't be wasting time. Over"

"Drive around or through?" I asked

"It's a small town, around would take three times longer" Nedley answered

"Go through. Over" it was more of an order coming from Dolls than a suggestion

"You sure it's safe?" I asked

Dolls spoke "We've got a team of hicks, a soldier and Macklemore"-  
"Hey!!" I heard Bobo shout in the backround  
"I think we'll be okay. Over" Dolls continued. It was nice seeing him develop a sense of humor

We all laughed a little before I replied "Glad we're all on the same page about the Macklemore situation"

"What's a Macklemore?" Nedley asked before speaking again "Nevermind, Chrissy just told me he was a rapper"

"So going through?" I asked to confirm

"Affermative. Over" Dolls replied

"Sure" Nedley sighed

We cautiously drove through the town. Cars were burnt out or abandoned causing us to weave through them. It slowed us down a little but we kept going.

"Think we should look for survivors?" Waverly asked

"We don't have any room in the cars, Waves" Wynonna answered honestly

"But they might have their own car" Waverly argued

"Baby girl, we need people we can trust"-

"Do you trust Champ? What about Chrissy?" Waverly asked in retaliation

"Okay true, I don't trust Chump or Chrissy, but I know them. I know what they're like and that is equally as important right now" Wynonna held her sisters shoulder

"Help!!!" We heard someone shout. We all looked grabbed hold of our weapons and looked around as we drove. "Please! Help!!!"

"Nedley, haught. You hear that? Over" Dolls whispered over the radio

"Yup" Waverly replied to him

"Yes" Nedley spoke

"Keep driving. Over" 

"But they need our help!" Waverly challenged the soldiers orders

"We dont know that for sure, Waves" I looked at her

"Keep. Driving. Over" Dolls repeated

"Why cant we stop?" She was close to tears

"Waverly" Nedley answered "This could be an ambush. We have too much to lose"

Suddenly we heard gun shots. Our three car convoy came to a halt

"GET OUT OF YOUR CARS AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" Someone shouted from one of the building that lined the street

"Shit" I mummbled "Everyone packing heat?" I looked at my passengers. Waverly gently raised her shotgun. Wynonna had this really old hand gun with the longest barrel that I've ever seen and Doc was happy in himself producing two revolvers.  
"Plan, guys?" I crouched and used the radio

"Lock and load. If we try escape they'll only shoot us down" Nedley replied

"Eliminate all threats. Over" Dolls ordered

"Hide the guns; once we see where they are and if they can be reasoned with. If not, open fire. Over" Dolls finally said before we all got out of the cars

"REACH FOR THE SKY!" the voice demanded

"Who is this bo-zo? Woody from toy story?" Wynonna mumbled as she raised her hands

"Can't we negociate!?" Nedley called back

Two skinny men and a woman appeared in the window of the building I was facing

"Guys" I notified my team and nodded in the direction of the people. The two men had hunting riffles cocked and pointing at us while the woman had a pistol.

"We need a vehicle and whatever supplied you have" The woman spoke

"No" Dolls spoke. He was so calm it was scary.

They all pointed their guns at him "You in charge, G.I. Jerome?"

"Wow, racist hicks" Dolls was still cool and collected

"Give is a goddamn car!" One of the men was growing impatient

"No" Dolls spoke again

The three were confused. they couldn't understand how Dolls could stare down their barrels like they were waterguns.  
"What the hell do we do, Lee-ann?" One of the men asked

Who I presume was lee-ann spoke to us "Give us a car or we'll shoot you like fuckin' dogs"

"Like this!" The cockier man aimed his gun and fired, shooting Shorty

"SHORTY!!! Waverly screamed

"Open fire!" Dolls shouted before our team stepped into action

Waverly tried to run to Shorty. She was going to put herself in the line of fire. Instinct kicked in and I grabbed her before pulling her to behind one of the cars

"Let go of me!!" She shouted and squirmed as I sat on the ground nect to her holding her

"Shhhhh" I tried to calm her down by holding her close, protecting her ears from the sound of gunfire

"Shorty needs me!!!" she began to sob as I held her. She stopped squirming as I held her. It was as if the gunfire faded away and all I could hear was her wailing

"It'll be okay" I tried my hardest not to cry with her

Eventually the gunfire stopped.

"Safe!" Chrissy called

Waverly burst free of my grasp and ran to Shorty. 

Through the commotion he had managed to prop himself against a tire of the truck but by the time we got to him he was already gone

"Shorty!" Waverly grasped at his jacket before gently slapping his face. She looked to all of us and ordered "Get me gaws and- and"-

"Waves" Wynonna was crying as she stood over her sister "He's gone" She knealt down and held her

"No!" Waverly was distraught

Champ was trying his hardest to hide the fact that he was crying but when Chrissy offer him a hug he broke down in her arms.

We burried him not to far from where he died. Waverly insisted on leading the sermon even though she could barely get out a full sentence without sniffling. She cared about him so much, telling everyone how working in his bar was the first job she ever had and how he became like an uncle to her.  
Hours passed before we got back on the road and let me tell you the atmosphere was awful. No one spoke. Silence for about three hours until Dolls gave the order that we should stop for the night in the next town.  
We stopped in a suburbs and hid the cars before claiming one of the biggest houses on the street as our home for the night.

We all went about organizing ourselves "Looks like you get your own room tonight, Haught-stuff" Wynonna tried to joke as I prepaired the couch in the living room

"Not everynight can be a slumber party I guess" I sighed

"I dont think anyone's going to slumber tonight... Especially me" Wynonna admitted as she began to leave the room" I'll be nextdoor in the office if you need me"

"Thanks. Night" 

"Night" She said as she left closing the door behind her

I was fixing the pillow as I heard the door open again "Forget to check the cabinets for booze?" I said without turning around assumiung it was Wynonna

"Not exactly" Waverly "But I could use some liquid courage"

"Waves! Sorry, I thought you were Wynonna coming back in" I smiled as I turned to face her  
"Everything alright?" I asked "After today..." I trailed off

"I'm not sure" She let out an exhausted sigh as she made her way over to me. She stood so close to me like she was about to say something but she stopped and mumbled "Okay, I really need liquid courage"

"What are you talking about?" I was confused

"Screw it" She grabbed my collar and pulled me down for a kiss. It was like fireworks as she pushed me backwards towards the couch. Once the back of my knees hit it, I fell backwards with Waverly falling on top of me, still kissing me

As much as I didn't want to stop I had to push her away. She was hurting. I didn't want this to be her way of coping with losing Shorty "Whoa! What happened to just being friends?" I was a little out of breath

She sat up "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

I was so confused

"I've always wanted to parachute out of a plane at fifteen-hundred feet. To swim so far out into the ocean that I cant see the bottom. To eat gooey-duck"

"Isn't that the thing that looks like a"-

"Yeah it is" She answered "I've always wanted to do the things that scare me... But it's hard to be brazen when the thing that scares you the most is sitting right in front of you"

"I scare you?" I asked

"Yes, utterly terrify me... way more than the zombies, more than being shot or eaten... but the thought of losing you scares me more... I've heard nothing but everyone alive tell me that this is the end of the world; well for me, it's not. I see it as a change"

"A change?" I was trying to wrap my head around what just happened

"Yeah" She nodded to herself "A change, a re-do, a start over... to forget what people expect of me - I mean most of them are dead.. or undead- that's beside the point" she regathered her thoughts "What I'm trying to say is now I can just do the things that make me happy for my own sake"

I was unbelievably proud of her

She continued "And when I think about doing the things that make me happy most in this new world... It's you"

She wants to do me

"Oh god, that sounded so much more romantic in my head" she sighed "Feel free to jump in at anytime, Nicole because I really don't know what I'm doing"

"Oh sure you do" The words left my lips before I even had time to think about it

"Maybe I should just stop talking"

I pulled her scarf, drawing her lips closer to mine "Y'see, you do know" 

I was about to kiss her when she hesitated "Maybe you should stop talking too"

"Maybe you should make me"

She didn't hesitate in placing her lips on mine again. I decided to flip our positions amd believe me, having waverly Earp underneath me was nothing short of amazing. She put her hand on the back of my head as I pulled her leg up to curl around my waist.

"Nicole! You okay in there? I heard something hit the wall pretty loud. You fall?" Wynonna shouted through the wall

Waverly and myself started giggling before I replied "I'm good, Wynonna!" before looking at Waverly "In fact, I'm great"


End file.
